


Their Everlasting Love

by Dinosaur_872



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A little angst, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, George gets stabbed at the end but survives, M/M, Other, Slow Burn, l'manburg, minor blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_872/pseuds/Dinosaur_872
Summary: Members from the Dream Smp watch as Dream and George slowly fall in love.-Or-Watch as the two idiots realize they were in love.Different POVs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Their Everlasting Love

_{ I'm shy_

_until you_

_get to know me }_

**Sapnap POV:**

I stared at my two best friends, rolling my eyes at their stupidity. Dream was grinning down at George, laughing as he held something in his hand, mockingly raising his hand up in the air making it so that the brit couldn't reach. The item was George's goggles. 

The brit needed them to see color. 

"Come on, Gogy," Dream teased grinning like an idiot, "Come get it, it's not hard. You just have to grow taller." From someone else's view, it'd look like George was mad. By the way, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting the inside of his cheek, people see that as a sign of madness. But the two knew that George never really got mad. Only annoyed. 

I snickered watching as George struggled to grab the item out of Dream's arm. The brit huffed, clearly annoyed as he started to climb up Dream.

Dream froze, his eyes wide as they lingered on George's smirking face. 

George's legs wrapped around the knight's waist, cheering in victory as he leaned forward. He reached up, bringing his shirt up along with it. Everyone could see his pale stomach, soft-looking yet scarred with scars long healed. The masked-man shakingly breathed in, his face flushed red. George quickly jumped down, tumbling a little bit before putting on his goggles. The brit sighed happily. Then he slowly turned to his knight, confusion etched on his face at the quietness. 

The King questionly studied his knight before looking down, confused. His eyes widened and he flushed, quickly pulling down the end of his shirt. Both men blushed furiously, looking away from each other as they mentally screamed at themselves. 

"I-I, uh," Dream cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for, uhh, teasing you, my King." George's eyes widened at the use of the title. 

George nodded his cheeks tinted red, "It's fine, D-Dream. I'm sorry for annoying you earlier." I smiled softly, watching as the two continued talking. I pretended to not notice George look at Dream with an adored and awed expression. Like he was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. The brit quickly looked away when Dream turned to look at him, his face red. 

Dream stared at him, a soft smile on his lips.

I scoffed, finishing cleaning my sword before standing up. My knee popped, making me groan in pain. 

"You alright?" A sweet melodic asked behind me. I grinned and turned around. My partner stared at me with a smile, holding a washcloth in his hands. 

I leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "Yes, love." Karl stared at me for a few seconds before looking behind me. His eyes lingered on the two men before looking back up at me with a soft smile. He also knew. 

I mean, how could anyone not? 

Dream and George looked at each other with so much _love_ and _trust_ , it almost hurt. 

Karl sighed, catching my attention, "Did they not confess yet?" I laughed at his tired expression.

"No, not yet." I rubbed my thumb against Karl's ring finger. Our rings shined in the sunlight, "Let them find out by themselves, love. It'll be entertaining." Karl smiled, rolling his eyes as he brought his lips against mine. I happily kissed back. 

A fire erupted in my heart, warm and cozy. I loved the feeling. 

The feeling of being safe and _loved_. Karl made me feel like this and I could never want anything else. 

"Find out themselves, huh? Yeah, right." Karl scoffed, "They'll find out in a dangerous way. Like in the middle of a fuckin war." Karl giggled at the stupid idea.

I laughed, "I'll bet on that." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
